Memories
by yugi123
Summary: Yugi and his friends finally find the Land of the Pharaoh's memories, or so they thought, when they get transported somewhere else they find out more secrets that lay dormant in Yugi's mind. Will the gang like what they see or will they be scared forever?


Memories

*Little Yugi – past

*Yugi – present day

'Here we come Pharaoh…'

Yugi jumped from the puzzle in the sky down to the memories of the pharaoh, his friends followed. Before they were able to land Shadi watched them fall and used his millenium key to open a vortex and transport them off course. "In order to successfully help the Pharaoh, Yugi must learn to let go of his past to have a pleasant future."

They were thrown from the wormhole and all landed hard on the floor. In the darkend room, all you could hear was groans of pain and Joey's loud Brooklyn accent, "Aye! Whoevers touchin my butt, keep ya hands to ya-self!" Tristan's voice rang though the dark room, "Sorry dude…"

Once they were on their feet they looked around. Everything was dark, toys and books scattered the floor, and they heard faint yelling coming from somewhere. "Where are we you guys? I thought we were going to help the pharaoh find his memories?" Tea asked, sounding a bit nervous about her surroundings.

"Yeah we were suppoed to Tea…I don't know what happened but something lead us here…" Yugi said.

"Yeah, but where exactly IS here?" Tristan asked. They all followed Yugi's finger as he pointed to something. There next to a slightly opened door, listening to the argument that was taking place down stairs, was a younger version of Yugi around 6 years old, cuddled up next to his dog Ari.

""Somehow we got transpoted to my memories…"

They all followed as little Yugi crawled out the door to the top of the stairs as the agument down stairs seemed to escalate. 'why were we sent here in stead of the pharaoh's memories? I don't want to be here…these are things I try to forget, plus not to mention my friends seeing my past..' Yugi started to think, but once the yelling down stairs subsided, little Yugi got up and ran right through Yugi to his room as heavy boots stomped up the stairs. Once the man was at the top, Yugi flinched a little at this memory.

"Please no…" Yugi said in almost an inaudible whisper.

"Yugi…is that your dad?" Tea asked. As they stood around the man Yugi once called father, "Yes Tea..it is…" they were all startled out of their thoughts as the burly man yelled at the little Yugi. "You little brat! I thought I told you to clean your room up hours ago!"

Everyone looked around and noticed the toys scattered and the books that left their places on the self were on the ground. They watched as little Yugi cowered under his fathers drunken gaze.

"I-I'm sorry dad, I really ment to clean up I did! But I had other chores to do and-" he never got to finish his excuse, as Yugi's father's strong hand came in contact with Yugi's small, fragile face. Little Yugi held his cheek as his eyes, brimmed with tears.

"Do you know why I'm like this Yugi?" Yugi's father asked as he held the collar of his son's pajamas. Little Yugi shook his head as a tear escaped his eye.

His father chuckled, but anyone could tell this was no laughing matter, it was an empty chuckle, something that could scare off the most evil person, "I'm like this because of you! I drink to make myself feel better about your mother…YOU made your mother sick, you are the reason she's so sick, and if it wasn't for you, she'd be fine, so I drink and now I'm like this.."

"No…its not true.." Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he heard the forgotten memory over again, Joey placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder but before he could say anything the walls arouns them seemed to warp and twist as it made another vortex.

They were thrown a few years ahead, and this time, they landed in a hospital room. The room was dimly lit, creating an ominous glow. There in a hospital bed lay a woman she was thin and has violet eyes, just like Yugi's and beautiful black hair, sitting on the bed with her was Yugi, a little older this time, around ten or so. He was laying his head next to her as he rubbed her hand, as he silently weeped.

"Mom…" Yugi drew everyone from their thoughts as he walked slowly up to the woman he knew could not see him. He slowly brought a hand to her face as he tried to tuck a stran of hair back, but all his hand did was go right through her. Tears slipped from his eyes and hand slipped into Yugi's, he turned and saw Tea standing behind him with threatening tears of her own. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried.

They watched as Yugi's mother reached up towards the ceiling, as she cried but had a smile on her face. Little Yugi lifted his head, "Mom?" he looked up at what she was reaching for, but nothing was there. "M-mom? Whats the matter?" she looked over to him as her eyes drooped. "Yugi, my sweet boy, we will meet again one day my son, I love you.." and with that, her body went limp, tears ran down both Yugi's eyes, as little Yugi cried into his mothers bed next to her, Yugi replied, "I love you to mom…"

They time warped a few days, and ended up back in Yugi's old house.

They were standing in his parents room, his father was nowhere to be seen. It was storming and the power was out. Yugi kneeled on his parents neatly made bed, and lit his mother's favorite candle on her night stand, which illuminated his tear stained face, he grabbed her pillow and hugged it against himself as he cried into it.

"I'm sorry mom…I didn't mean to make you so sick… all I ever wanted was your approval and love and to make you happy…"

Yugi remembered what he did this day and he unconsciously grabbed his wrist but was blocked by the metal wrist band, as he watched his younger self, this didn't go unnoticed by his friends who have been watching him closely.

Little Yugi slowly looked up from the pillow as if he were in deep thought about something. He gently placed the pillow back in its place and smoothed out the wrinkles. He got up and ran to the bathroom.

The four watched the younger version of their friend search for something in the drawer. "What are ya lookin for Yuge?" Yugi looked at Joey but didn't say a word. Little Yugi found his fathers straight razor and rolled up his sleeve, as a tear escaped his eye again.

Yugi's friends gasped as they realized what he was about to do,"No…Yugi you didn't!" Joey said as he looked at his friend who merely looked to the ground, ashamed of his actions. But before they could watch what little Yugi did, they were thrown back to the millenium puzzle.

Tea turned towards Yugi, with sadness in her eyes. "Yugi…let me see you arm…" she held out her hand as if he would show her easily. He turned away from everyone, embarrased that everyone now knew his secret. Tea repeated herself sound a little more stern, "Let me see your arm Yugi.." she was backed up by Joey and Tristan.

Yugi turned and was about to say something but before he could Joey tackled him to the ground hold his arm out for Tristan to remove his bands. "Guys! Knock it off!" Yugi struggled against Joey's firm grip but was too weak to break free. Tears of frustration slid down his face, "Joey…Tristan please!" Yugi yelled desperately, they ignored his pleas and Tristan slid one band off and there on his wrists were small, but many scar trails following his vein lines.

Adrenaline started kicking in Yugi's small body and he finally was able to break free but not long enough before Joey laid dead weight on Yugi's small frame crushing him slightly as Tristan struggled to got the second arm band off, but successfully he removed it, and saw scars spelling out 'SORRY" across his left wrist. Joey lifted himself off Yugi and was straddling his waist and still pinning Yugi to the ground. "Why! Why did you do it Yugi!"

Yugi looked away from Joey, until he felt him shaking, he looked up as saw tears in Joey's eyes. Yugi was speechless, Joey Wheeler..Mr. Macho-Man was crying and it was because of something HE did.."Joey…I.." Joey lifted Yugi by his collar and slammed him against the ground again. "JOEY" Tea and Tristan yelled but they were ignored as brown eyes met violet, Joey saw fear and sadness in Yugi's eyes, so, he toned himself down a bit, "***sigh*** Yuge, You're my best pal, I dunno what I'd eva do without'cha. I'm sorry I slammed ya, but…I'm just so…" Joey's eyes fell upon the choker around Yugi's neck. "No, Yugi…please tell me you didn't try this…" he started to removed the choker, Yugi tried to stop him but all he got was a smack on the hand. The choker was off and there was a large scar across the fragile boys throat, "Joey I swear to you I didn't do this one…it was.." Joey looked over Yugi's pale scars and back to his eyes. "Yeah? Who was it Yugi?" They locked eyes once more, "It was my dad.."

Joey stood up from his position over Yugi as he hid the scars once again behind the bands and chokers. "Now you all know my secrets, and I hope your happy, I don't know how it happened but, you know now." He said adjusting his clothes. Joey, Tea and Tristan looked guilty for finding out things that Yugi didn't want them to know. "But…its alright.." Yugi smiled at his friends and continued, "Memories..are like wounds, they hurt when they are first delivered, but they heal with time and are eventually forgotten." they four friends smile at each other and hear screams from the Pharaoh's world, they look over to see slifer the sky dragon slithering through the air, "But we have a job to do right now guys, what do you say we go help the Pharaoh?"

They nod their heads, "Right!" and Jump once again into the Land of the Pharaoh's memories..

The End..

* Man Joey and Tristan REALLY wanted to see Yugi's scars at the end there huh? Lol…pretty epic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
